


Breathe with me

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Nervous Harry Potter, Nightmares, POV Harry Potter, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: After a long talk, all you can do is breathe.Day 21 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Breathing
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Kudos: 54





	Breathe with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



They had talked so much that they now were out of breath. Still, there was so much more that Harry could have said, but Draco was tired, and there was no chance they could continue this conversation.

At least not right now.

A lot had been shared over a span of many, many hours. Harry was lying if he said he wasn’t exhausted too; he wondered if he had talked so much in his entire life before. A lot has changed between them. Before this talk, Draco had been Malfoy and now… he wasn’t anymore. Well, Draco refused to use Harry’s first name still, but he hoped that they would get there…eventually. That was the plan at least, Harry thought. That was what he wanted.

He glanced at Draco next to him in the bed they were sat in, watched how Draco struggled to keep his eyes open. During their long talk, they had moved closer and closer to each other, and now Draco’s head was almost resting on Harry’s shoulder. It made him feel a little nervous; he could feel Draco’s warm breath, the warmth of his body overall. Harry swallowed, unsure of what to do. Unsure of what was expected of him.

_Were they… Was Harry supposed to… Did Draco want to be alone?_

“Maybe you should lie down,” Harry finally said after it’s been quiet for a few minutes and Draco’s head really was on Harry’s shoulder. Draco breathed into the crook of Harry’s neck, and the warmth he’d felt before was more visible now.

Draco nodded and obeyed without a word. Harry felt the bed move as Draco got comfortable on the mattress. He lay there with his head on the soft pillow, his eyes closed, already drifting off. Harry took it as his cue to leave Draco alone. He proceeded to climb out of bed and head out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Draco mumbled as Harry placed his feet on the soft carpeted floor.

“Um…to give you some privacy…” Harry said, half-turning so he could look at Draco. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

With eyes still closed, Draco simply said: “No, stay.”

“I can sleep on the sofa, it’s alright,” Harry said with a shrug.

He heard Draco sigh in reply. Then it was quiet for a few minutes and Harry, still feeling oddly nervous, sat there instead of leaving like he originally intended.

_For Merlin’s sake, why don’t you move!_

“I have some…nightmares, I’m afraid,” Draco said in a low voice, not bothering or maybe not daring, to open his eyes at that. “I’d rather not be by myself if you don’t mind.”

Harry knew all about nightmares. He had suffered through them more often than not and knew how exhausting they were. It wasn’t strange that Draco suffered from them too; he had gone through a lot as well.

“Okay,” Harry said with a nod. “I can stay if you like.”

“You should sleep here, Potter. It’s been a long day.”

Harry didn’t try to object. He supposed if Draco wanted him to stay, he could.

_And sleep next to him. In the same bed._

A few minutes later, Harry lay beside the other wizard, looking up to the ceiling and trying his best to feel comfortable. He was still fully clothed, and so was Draco. They lay on top of the covers; Harry didn’t want to disturb Draco in any way by struggling to get under the blankets. So he remained where he was. Nervous with a fast-beating heart. He blinked behind his glasses, wondering why he felt this way. His body felt tense, and he had a hard time relaxing.

Harry thought that lying on his side would be more comfortable than on his back, so he turned as carefully as he could without waking Draco up. He assumed he was already asleep. It was just that when he turned, he hadn’t expected to find Draco so close to him, _had he been this close a minute ago?_

Harry’s first thought was to put some space between them, though when he saw the peaceful look on Draco’s face, he quickly changed his mind. Truth be told, if Harry thought about it, it had been sort of cosy when Draco’s head had been on his shoulder and having him so close as he was now… That was cosy, too; he couldn’t deny that. More cosy, even.

_Intimate._

Feeling brave, Harry took off his glasses and leant close again, this time putting their foreheads together. His nose brushed Draco’s, he could feel Draco’s breath, and Draco could feel his. It made Harry’s body relax and fall into a warm, peaceful state. At some point, he allowed his hand to caress Draco’s back, and that soon led to Harry wrapping his arms around Draco, with Draco’s head under his chin.

Both wizards fell asleep this way, forgetting everything that was bothering them, all of their troubles, nightmares… Everything. In the safety and solace of each other, they only focused on what was happening right here, right now.

And breathing together. One breath at a time.

_Fin_


End file.
